Sleeping on the job
by OzGeek
Summary: Can Ducky save Tony, McGee and Ziva from a Gibbs' all nighter?


The smell accumulating ozone from too many late night computers was laced with the smell of cold stale coffee.

Tony scrubbed wearily at his face. His hair stood tilted at an angle marking the direction he had last wiped his hand over his head. He was absolutely exhausted. Gibbs had grabbed this case by the scruff of the neck and would not let go even if it meant no one in his team ever got any sleep again.

He looked across at Ziva, lying face down on her desk, her shiny black hair spread out like a crinkled carpet. She still had the phone to one ear and was either still on hold or asleep. She shifted slightly and propped her head up with one elbow.

"Yes, I'm still here," she muttered doing some exaggerated blinks in an attempt to stay awake.

The combination of her dark circled, bloodshot eyes, accent and natural widow's peak, made her look more like a vampire than ever in the eerie bluish office light.

He yawned widely and looked over to see how McGee was faring. It looked like McGee had lost the battle. He was lying face down on his keyboard with his mouse still clutched loosely in his left hand. The low rumbling snore resonating gently from him was accompanied by a high pitched squeal indicating he was typing some letter repeatedly with his face.

Tony shook his head at the sight but the chuckled of mild amusement at McGee's plight that began in his throat quickly dissolved into a pitiful whimper for his own as he buried his head in his arms.

Ducky had better hurry.

The elevator pinged and he opened one eye, just enough to confirm it was the old ME coming to save them. Tony raised his head as Ducky approached, but lowered it again in despair when Ducky breezed straight past him to Gibbs' desk.

"Tony rang me," Ducky started without introduction.

"What can I do for you Dr Mallard?" said Gibbs flatly, his eyes not leaving his computer screen.

"Tony rang and said they were having a little bit of trouble with the whole sleep deprivation thing," Ducky explained.

Gibbs leant around him to eye Tony who was peering hesitantly over his folded arms.

"And?" he prompted.

"I have a little medicinal solution," said Ducky quietly.

"They don't need it," Gibbs dismissed him.

"With respect, Jethro, have you seen your team lately?" Ducky stepped back and Gibbs surveyed his three agents lying at various obscure angles across their desks. They looked as though they were re-enacting a trauma scene.

"McGee!" he yelled forcefully.

"What!" McGee's head shot up, the square outlines of his keys clearly visible across his right cheek. He took a deep breath and did a few blinks. He stared at his screen, moaned, and started deleting chunks of information.

"See," said Gibbs calmly. "They're fine."

"Nevertheless, Jethro," Ducky persisted. "Anthony thought they could use a little stimulant."

"I'm listening," said Gibbs emotionlessly, peering intently at his screen as if he weren't.

"I should warn you there are some legal ramifications."

"And?" Gibbs failed to see how this was relevant.

"And there could be some ah, unexpected consequences if they have already been taking other stimulants. Like, for example, Coffee."

Gibbs stared thoughtfully at Ducky for a moment.

"Try it on me," he said suddenly.

"What! With your caffeine intake!" Ducky was incredulous. "I really don't think that's such a wise…".

"If it doesn't kill me, it can't kill them," Gibbs reasoned.

Ducky pursed his lips. "OK," he said finally. "But sit back in your chair in case you have a reaction."

Ducky put his medical bag on Gibbs' desk and pulled out a syringe and a small vial. He filled the syringe slowly and painstakingly, flicking the air bubbles in the tube. He swabbed Gibb's arm. There was a quick jab and then a sickly-sweet smile spread over Ducky's face which un-nerved Gibbs all at once.

"What did you just do?" Gibbs accused darkly.

He really didn't have to ask, he knew the moment he saw the malevolent glint in Ducky's blue eyes. The world was greying out. He swore silently that he would get that old man if it was the last thing he did.

Ducky didn't pause, he turned to the three agents in the room. "Right, you lot," he said. "Get those heads down before he wakes up."

There was a simultaneous groan of relief from Ziva and Tony as they sunk to their desks. Ziva slamming the phone back in its cradle as she fell. Ducky strode purposely over to McGee who was already gently tilting forward, fast asleep and moved the keyboard to the side of the desk before he touched down again.

"If Gibbs asks for me," he said to no one in particular. "Tell him I'm in the Bahamas."


End file.
